How Long
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Travis is in England feeling horrible. Lily is in Roscoe feeling just as crummy. WHile the rain pours, Travis realizes anad finds truth. Trily!


**How Long**

Sarah: Okie…I thank everyone for reviewing for my past two RFR stories. Everyone commented on how short they were. I know and believe me, I can write much longer stories. In past chaptered CCS stories I'd write thirteen or twenty paged chapters. Although, I haven't done that with an RFR story yet. This is yet another one-shot. It's a bit longer and hopefully will satisfy you. I don't know. Review and tell me what you think. I thank many people for their constructive criticism and I'm glad many people also enjoyed them! I _do_ plan on writing a chaptered RFR story. But I can't do that until I finish my CCS story. When I put it out, I'll start writing an RFR chaptered story. But please, don't hold your breath on that. It'll take awhile as my brain as taken a holiday on the story I'm working on. But slowly I'm getting there. Hehehe. So please be patient with me as I try to give you my best work! Thanx so much! Enjoy!

**How Long**

The rain started a little after he left the flat. He wasn't quite sure but never bothered to think to hard about it. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the sidewalk.

He stopped and turned to look at the picture plastered all over the front of a store. It was her. Just with one look he knew it was her. He stood for a while looking at the picture and walked inside. He walked down the aisles and aisles filled with CD's and music. It wasn't Mickey's, but it was a nice place. He came to the end and found a display with the picture and the newly released CD. He picked one up and looked over it carefully. Then, he walked over to the checkout and paid for it.

Outside it was raining harder now but he took no notice of it. He searched in his pockets for his keys and quickly opened the door. Dropping his soaked jacket beside his shoes he opened his door and closed it shut. Ripping the package open he put it in his CD player before dropping onto his bed.

He could almost feel her voice reverberating against him. It was soft yet powerful. Why hadn't he known about this? When had she released the CD? He closed his eyes and listened to the music overcome him. As the song changed he opened his eyes. How long had it been since he had seen her. His thoughts stopped as a voice came over the player. He sat up and stared at it.

"This song is forever dedicated to my friend, Smog. And if he ever finds his way to listen to this. I want to let him know, how much I miss him." Her voice ended with the music becoming louder and her voice began to sing. It was the song she sang on his birthday. He closed his eyes and listened to the song.

How long had it been since he left Roscoe? How long had it been since he locked away the feelings he never wanted to feel again? How long had it been since he felt the lips upon his? Those soft, sweet lips that had kept him captivated and fascinated by her. That made him wonder about her, keep him up late nights and never be able to sleep, wondering what she was doing.

He let the music continue and got up off his bed and dialled a number long since forgotten and now remembered. He prayed that he would be there. Since the last time they'd talked, he'd never once mentioned leaving Roscoe.

It rang and finally someone picked up and answered sleepily. "Hello, McGrath residence."

"Hi, is Robbie there?"

"Umm…Travis Strong right?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Kim, Kim Car- well, Kim McGrath now."

He could almost see that smile playing on her lips.

"You two got married?"

"Yeah. Two years."

"Well, is Robbie there?"

"Oh yea! He's awake now."

He heard some talking and a bit of laughter and some muffled sounds before a voice came over the phone.

"So, your not dead!"

Travis laughed. "And what do you all think happened? I dropped off the face of the planet?"

"Well, yea. I was expecting you to call, just not this late."

"Sorry, time zones buddy. Gotta love 'em."

It was Robbie's turn to laugh. "Yea. So I'm guessing you saw it."

"Yea, listening to it right now."

"She's not in Roscoe, right now anyways."

"She goes to Roscoe? Where is she? How's she doing?"

"Whoa buddy, slow down."

"Sorry."

"Yea, she comes every so often to do little concerts at Mickey's. Right now, she's in L.A. She's flying in on Thursday for a concert later that day. And she's doing great. Last time I talked to her she said she's never felt more alive. She loves being able to do her own thing and playing music, and people liking it." He laughed.

Travis smiled.

"I gotta go, Travis. I'll see you soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"How long will it take you to realize you should of never left Roscoe for England, Smog?"

"To long." And with that Travis hung up.

He closed his eyes and sighed still listening to the CD. He picked up the cover and stared at the front.

And just then, he noticed the name of the CD.

Trily.

Travis took a deep breath and exhaled and looked out the window. Even with all the meditating he'd done, he still couldn't concentrate. It was early Thursday morning and Travis was hoping that he'd be there long before Lily would. Robbie had told him the time her flight arrived but had forgotten when he had gone to book his flight and booked the earliest one possible.

He arrived in Roscoe and smiled. He was back in Roscoe. He looked around the airport and found Robbie waving wildly at him. Travis smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey buddy! Good to see you!" Robbie said giving him a hug.

"You to!"

Kim came up behind Robbie and gave Travis a little smile.

"Hi Kim." Travis said giving her a smile.

"Hi. Um, Robbie, we better get going." Kim said as if trying to tell Robbie something.

He nodded. "Let's go. You'll see Roscoe hasn't changed much."

"As if it ever could." Travis said as they headed to the car.

Travis got out of the car and looked up at the house before him. It wasn't big but it was really nice. Like a starter house. They must of gotten married not long ago. There was another car in the driveway when Robbie opened the door he heard voices from inside. Travis followed quietly and found Ray and another girl sitting on the couch watching TV and laughing.

When they heard him come in Ray got up and smiled. "Swami!"

"And I see you haven't changed, Ray. Don't call me Swami."

"Ah! Still same old meditating Travis!" Ray said laughing. "This is my beautiful wife, Vicki, or Victoria."

"Nice to meet you, Travis. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you to." Travis said shaking her hand.

"It's Ricki! Ray and Vicki-"

"Best of both worlds!" they all said before Ray could continue.

They all laughed. _Same old Roscoe_ Travis thought to himself.

"So, Lily's flight is coming in at four, but she said she was going to meet us at Mickey's for her little concert at 5. We're special and can meet her before the show." Robbie said as he dropped onto the couch with Kim sitting down beside him.

Travis remained standing. "That's great. I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Sure thing. See ya." Robbie said as he watched Travis leave.

"Bet you ten bucks he's going to you know where." Robbie said.

"Definitely."

When they had finally said good-bye to Radio Free Roscoe, five years ago, they had left it just as they had started it. Except with many memories. They had locked the door and each one kept a key. And no one ever found out their secret identities. Five years ago they had still been friends. Seven years ago, Travis left for England. Without telling _her._ Seven years into the future, Travis stood before the station. Travis took off the chain from around his neck. He always kept it around his neck. He shakily went to touch the knob and turned it.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked and Travis went inside. Everything was still the same. Just a bit dusty. He looked around and jumped when he saw _her _sitting in her exact same spot playing her guitar and wearing her straw cowboy hat.

She never heard him come in and he listened to her finish her song. It was the one from her CD. He looked at the clock. It was four-twenty. She had wasted no time from getting off her flight and to the station. He noticed two bags beside her.

As she ended the song he saw her sigh and whisper. "Oh Travis."

"Yea?"

She jumped and looked over at the door. He walked in and closed the door sitting down in Robbie's chair.

"Sorry, I heard your song and didn't want to interrupt. It was beautiful. It was beautiful when you first played it to me to."

She sat their not trusting her voice to talk. Before her sat the guy who left seven years ago. Without even telling her. She was so mad at him. She wondered why she left him. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why Travis. Why did you leave? Why did you leave Roscoe." She said looking down in a quiet voice. In a tiny voice she said, "Why did you leave me?"

Travis sighed and got up and walked over to her.

She looked up at him, scared. He could read it all over her face. Tears threatened to spill over.

"I was scared. Scared of what we were getting into."

"Like how you could never get together with Audrey?"

"That's completely different. She was like a high school crush. I was in love with you. Deeply and whole heartedly in love with you."

"You were?" she took in everything about him. _He WAS in love with me. _She wanted to kick herself for keeping the title of her CD to what it was. It was completely different until Robbie and Ray convinced her to change it.

"I was. And I got scared. It was new to me. And everything overwhelmed me. So I left. Without telling any of you. I lived with my uncle. Then, one night I went out and stopped when I saw the picture of you in front of a music store. I went in and bought your CD. I listened to it a million times over before I called Robbie. He told me you were performing a concert in Roscoe and I had to come back. How long I've wanted to come back since I first stepped foot in London, again. How long I stayed up nights wondering why I left, knowing how much I hurt you. I wondered why I hurt you. So I came back."

"Why did you come back?" she dared to ask.

"Oh I don't know. I wanted to get a hot dog."

"You don't eat hot dogs."

He laughed. "So I don't." He stopped and smiled at her. "I came back because I saw the title of your CD."

"I never thought that was a good idea. It was Ray and Robbie's. I liked it at first, and then I thought that if you saw it, you'd come back. I didn't think I'd be able to take it, seeing you. And now…" she looked away.

"Lily." She didn't looked at him. With two fingers he gently turned her head to look at him.

"I loved it." and he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. She melted to him. Exactly as she had remembered. The last time they had kissed. It was at the station to.

She had kissed him and said, "See you tommorow." And she never saw him again.

She pulled away from him and he frowned. "Last time I kissed you, I never saw you again."

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He had grown taller, she noticed and was now much taller then she was. He hadn't changed much. He had kept his blonde spiky hair and his eyes were still as mysterious as ever.

"Lily, I love you."

Tears fell over her face as he pulled her to him. That was the first time she had ever heard him say those words. How long she had longed for him to say those words to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

"I love you to, Travis."

He gave her a smile and she melted again.

"We should get going. Your concert is starting soon." He whispered finding his voice.

"Yea."

The two left the station, locking the door behind them. The concert was amazing. People from Roscoe and people not from Roscoe had come and Mickey's was packed.

Afterwards, people packed around her to get her to autograph her new CD or posters or pictures. After that the four found themselves at the station. Kim and Vicki respected them when they asked if they could go out for old times sake.

"This has been so amazing. I can't believe I'm here with all three of you."

They all sat in their respective spots. How long had it been since they had done that.

"This is Radio." Lily said smiling.

"Free." Ray said getting the idea.

"Roscoe." Robbie followed.

"Saying good-bye." Travis said.

That was how they ended their final show. They talked for a while before Robbie and Ray had to leave saying they should get back to Kim and Vicki.

"You know, I should hate you for leaving me like that." Lily said as she played with her hair.

"I know." Travis said as he walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"And I should never let you come near me again." Lily said a bit quieter as he began to kiss her neck.

"And I should make you wait forever…" she said gasping as his fingers crawled softly down her arms.

"And think of a thousand things to before I forgive you." She stopped short of breath and gasped as his fingers trailed along her stomach.

"I can think of a few." Travis said hoarsely looking into her eyes. She melted against him waiting for him to speak.

"Marry me."

She was shocked. She thought she would never hear those words either, coming from Travis's mouth at least.

"Marry me Lillian Randall." As he got onto one knee.

"How do I know you won't just leave me again?"

"I promise you, Lily Randall. I promise on my life, that I will never leave you. I care about you to much to leave you again. It hurt when I decided to leave, after I left, when I saw your picture, listened to your CD, flew here just to see you and hurt much more when I saw you here singing that song."

"I missed you so much when you left. I cried for weeks. I could barley go through a whole show without looking at the tech booth wondering how long it would take you to come back to Roscoe. And if you ever would. Ray and Robbie tried so hard to help me get through it. I'm sure they still have a few bruises from where I took out some anger on them." She smiled a bit.

"I remember once when we went out we walked by a bridal shop and you paused to look at the dresses and you had this faraway, content look on your face. I knew you were thinking about walking down the aisle and getting married. I loved you and I wanted to be that guy standing, waiting at the alter."

"I thought you were against marriage."

"Anything for you, Lily. I love you." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, which was a bit difficult because he was still balanced on one knee and doing a good job of it to. He fell back and she landed on top of him.

"Of course I'll marry you."

Travis swore he could here the rain stop over in England from Roscoe.

Fini

Sarah: Hehehe…sooooo…what do you think? That last bit was something last minute. I made a lot of changes to the story. He wasn't really supposed to ask her to marry him. And it moved a bit fast. But if it's true love then it'll do anything to put people together. . Anyways…please review! Thanx!


End file.
